When an application developer publishes changes to a media or application store, the new version or configuration often may be validated to ensure that it does not result in any class of devices being assigned a version of the application which they cannot install or which is not the version best-suited to their device's configuration (e.g., considering screen size, resolution, etc.). Some application packages may be directed to classes of devices based on OS/API level, native platforms, device features, screen sizes, OpenGL textures, OpenGL Embedded Systems (“Open GL ES”) version, and other characteristics.